


But seriously we are not a family of ten Phil

by Lester_rizzo



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, dan and phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lester_rizzo/pseuds/Lester_rizzo
Summary: Phil has bought too much again and dan thinks it's by accident but no Phil has a plan.(Word vomit idea just go with it)





	

"Dan I'm home!" Phil shouted from the front door, carrying a very large box and two bags on each arm.  
"Phil! Where were you!" Dan said, too lazy to help Phil with his cargo.  
"I went on an adventure." Phil set down his bounty on the living room floor in front of dan.  
Pudding.  
An entire case of pudding cups, and four bags of pudding cups. Phil had gotten an obscene amount of pudding.  
"PHIL!" Dan exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing!?"  
"I wanted to build a castle." Phil said plainly as he dumped the contents of the bags and began prying open the box. "And I decided pudding was a good building material."  
Dan shook his head. "Who's going to EAT this all, Philip?"  
"I don't know. Us?"  
"PHIL I TOLD YOU WE ARE NOT A FAMILY OF TEN!"  
Phil murmured to himself "I know I know, we're a family of two." He was unfazed by Dan's reaction, however, and began his endeavor.

Half an hour later, his masterpiece had been finished. Dan had left five minutes into construction and heard Phil shout for him. "DAN IM DONE. COME HERE!"  
Dan rolled his eyes and walked downstairs to see a massive fort made of pillows and blankets, complete with an elaborate entrance composed entirely out of pudding cups.  
"Phil Lester!" He tried to hide his laughter at how cute the entire scene was.  
"You like it?" Phil smiled as he poked his head out of the fort.  
"It's wonderful." Dan said. "Can I join?"  
Phil nodded and motioned for Dan to crawl after him.

The fort was snug but surprisingly well-built.  
"I'm impressed, Phil. Good job. But what's the point?"  
"No point." Phil smiled. "I knew you'd been stressed so I rented some Studio Ghibli movies for us to binge. And-" Phil reached for a pudding stacked at the top of his entrance and tossed it to Dan, "I figured I might as well have fun with whatever snack I decided on."  
"Wow Phil, you are truly a wonderful human." Dan smiled as he shook his head, eyes on the floor.  
"Yeah. I figured you might say that." Phil smiled and put his arm around Dan as the first movie started up.

The end. Okay? Okay. That's it.


End file.
